


My shitty drama hw

by Sxphie_chxpmxn



Category: multi - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxphie_chxpmxn/pseuds/Sxphie_chxpmxn





	My shitty drama hw

Section 1  
We had the stimuli choices of Rubin Stacy, an image of hands in chains and the holocaust. Our group decided to use the Holocaust as our theme of persecution. We realised that we could create an in depth story about a Jewish families suffering through war and that it was a subject that we could go into detail as there was many parts of the holocaust we could stem off with. We decided to use the kinder transport and the concentration camps as our main stimuli for the Holocaust. Our groups aim was to show the emotional and physical effects of separation which branched off into us to using the five stages of grief. We also chose to do it to show how everybody reacts differently towards separation and this was shown through our use of the children point of view on the kinder transport and the parents being sent to the concentration camp. We established this by showing the difficulty of being trapped in the concentration camp with no way to escape as well as showing the children’s difficulty adapting to a new life in a new place.  
We were inspired by the style of Brecht which helped us mould our piece. We did this to show how much of an impact the events of the Holocaust had on everyone and to show how real and life changing the events of the war was to the Jewish family we based our performance on. We included multi-rolling where we changed characters to adapt to the scene and characters involved to create a believable story and to show how people would keep changing during the war. We also used monologue to give an inside detail to how each of the characters felt during significant scenes. My personal aim for the piece was to show a parents difficulty during the war when they knew the inevitable for them. I did this by showing how the mother would react to the loss of her children. I also showed the struggle of someone trying to give jewish children homes by playing the social worker tasked in doing so.  
Section 2  
We as a group made progress on scenes which included the separation scene of the characters played by Issy and Courtney. We did this by creating a scene where I as the social worker took the children from door to door in a similar style to the door to door scene in a curious incident. At first however this scene was a lot longer and didn't make much sense so we had to cut it down and remake it into a different scene completely. One of my ideas was when we added the "first they came for the Jews" but to change the words so they revolved around our piece. I also helped to choose the running order for where we put the five stages of grief; as I thought it was most effective to put the final stage of acceptance right at the end before the poem.

In rehearsal we changed who spoke for each of the five stages of grief. We did this so it would fit more with some characters as well as so the transitions were smoother. We also refined the monologues with some rewrites so that they would fit into the scene more than our starting one. I did this so it was actually the mother speaking as she died in the gas chamber to give more of a depth to her character. We also added a continuous canon into the piece in rehearsal to add more physical theatre. We did this in the scene where Katy 'the dad' is being worked to death to show the hard work and labour forced upon the people in the concentration camps.


End file.
